


Seeing Red

by SecondSilk



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-16
Updated: 2010-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Open_on_Sunday's Red challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Red

In the moment between seeing and reacting, the whole room is cliché still for a too bright moment. The red blossoming across Tara's chest isn't red against the blue of the top she is wearing. It is red on Willow's shirt, a stark colour that is almost too red to be real.

Other things are red, Willow thinks: her own hair, Oz's, roses, Faith's pants, Joyce's lipstick, even the cover on the bed. And none of these things are the colour of blood.

Blood. She thinks the word, the world fades to normal and the horror is waiting for her.


End file.
